


The Avengers Rangers

by Mayflower00



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Civil War Team Iron Man, F/M, New Team, Not Clint Friendly, Not Natasha Friendly, Not Steve Friendly, Not Team Cap Though, Not Wanda Friendly, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Protective Team, Team Bonding, Team as Family, not team Cap friendly, original charaters - Freeform, shady shield
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-02-16 14:45:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13056135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayflower00/pseuds/Mayflower00
Summary: Carmen never thought by accepting Stark's offer in trying out for the Avengers would give her not only a home, but also family and friends. When the Rogue Avengers sign the New Accords and return to the Compound, Carmen makes sure that they won't try anything with Tony and the others. Good thing her four main teammates are by her side.





	1. A Offer Of Choice

A man was on the ground groaning in pain as blood dripped out of his nose. Not too far away a woman in her twenties was staring at the scene in shock and fear. Five minutes ago, the man on the ground just tried to rape her, now he was on the ground after receiving a hard beating from a shady figure wearing a ratty old brown hoodie, torn and grimy blue short shorts, and gray sneaker that looked to be once black.

The woman tensed when the shady figure who was standing over the beaten man look towards her. The person couldn't have been that old, probably in their early twenties by the looks of the height, and said person just took down a thirty something year old attempted rapist.

Before the woman could react, the figure took off the hood that was hiding the face, revealing matted bleach blonde hair which appeared to be long since it disappeared under the hoodie in the back and had to be the natural color for the same color slim eyebrows, white smooth but dirty skin, mature but soft looking purple lavender eyes framed by black eyelashes, and soft but slightly chapped lips.

"You alright lady?" The revealed figure asked in a soft but blunt voice.

The woman fear disappeared but her shock increased as she gaped at the revealed figure who was a young girl who looked to be a teenager. The girl didn't look concerned for the woman and she didn't even look tired after beating the heck out of the man on the ground. In fact, the girl just looked bored and unimpressed as she stepped over the body on the ground and over to the woman.

The woman shook her head before finally able to find her voice.

"Y-yes I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." The woman said giving the girl a small bow in gratitude. 

"No problem, damn bastard thinking he's some big shit and can do whatever the hell he wants. Fucking asses like him bother me to no end." The girl cursed as she crossed her arms and gave a bored sigh.

The woman blinked at the crude and blunt words that came from the teenager's mouth. She cussed worse than a sailor, the irony out of it was that she said it in a bored and not a care in the world tone. 

"You should call the cops lady, or at least leave before the dingbat stops rolling around like a pig." The girl said pulling her hood back over her head and walked past the woman before going around the corner of the ally she was in.

"Wait!" The woman called before rushing around the corner that the girl just went only to stop when she only saw empty streets.

Standing on top of the roof of the building, lavender eyes watched the woman who looked around trying to find her hero before giving up and quickly walked down the ally. Following the woman from roof top to roof top, staying hidden until the woman made it back onto the streets and rushing up to a police man did a sigh of relief escape.

"Good, that takes care of things. Officer Jefferson will take care of you lady, he's a nice guy." The figure said before pulling off the hood to reveal the purple eyed girl.

Sighing softly the girl walked across the rooftop towards the edge that led back into the ally before jumping off and landed on the ground below in a crouch. Standing up the girl brushed dirt off her hoodie before heading back into the ally where she left the man who tried to hurt the lady.

It really wasn't a surprise that the guy tried to rape the lady. The guy just got out of jail after serving time after being caught after raping a young mother in her home. People could be so stupid, rapist don't change in jail so releasing them is a bad idea.

The guy was still in the same spot where she left him, only now he was trying to stand up. Probably wasn't going to happen though, after all she did break his right leg and broke his left ankle. A little much but it was effective, now it was certain that he would be caught.

"But just to be on the safe side." The girl said walking over to the guy and flicked him on the forehead, causing him to cry out as he was knocked off his feet before crashing into the wall behind him. 

The girl watched as the man's body sagged after falling unconscious. It wasn't often that she carelessly used her advance strength, but she felt irritated by the guy and just wanted to make sure that the bastard got caught. 

"Well... home." The girl said to herself before walking away from the unconscious male. 

She girl reached into her hoodie and pulled out a piece of gum before popping it in her mouth. She could take her time in getting home, not like anyone would be their waiting for her anyway. Besides, the night was warm, and she felt like taking her time.

"Tonight, is nice Kit, pretty warm for a walk home." The girl said before movement came from the girl's hood.

Suddenly a fox head came out of the girl's hood. Staring at the girl with black round eyes before crawling out of the hood to sit on the girl's shoulder, Its rear on her left shoulder, and its front paws on her right shoulder.

The fox was only a baby, just a month old. It had white fur that had a hint of dirt under it, small dull claws on its paws, sharp little teeth, and a fluffy little slim tail.

"Probably should have left your fuzzy self at home Kit, don't want you getting in trouble." The girl said causing the little fox to give a small bark as its tail wagged back and forth.

After a few minutes of walking in silence the girl and baby made way towards an old abandon building. The building once was an old hotel that was probably popular, judging by all the stuff that was left behind. It would have been a seven-story hotel that would had lush green walls, large windows where you could look out at the scenery, and a beautiful decor in the inside. Due to a fire the top two floors where badly damaged and burnt to a crisp. The lush green walls now were a dark and grimy brown after years of age. The windows were either broken, cracked, or just filthy. What was once a well-known hotel, was now an abandon paradise for those needing shelter.

Going inside the girl grabbed an unlit candle and match before lighting it, lighting up the dark room enough for her to see. Walking past what was once the main lobby, she made her way up towards the third floor by the stairs. There was no electric so there wasn't any power to power the elevators or the lights. When they reached the third floor, the small fox hopped off the girl's shoulder and started barking excitedly as it ran around and wiggled in excitement.

Smiling softly at the energetic little fox, the girl gave a small laugh as she followed the fox until they reached room 108. The baby fox started pawing at the door and looked at the girl before looking at the door then at the girl again expectantly.

Opening the door, the fox quickly rushed into the room, the girl following but in a slower pace. 

The room wasn't like the other rooms in the hotel. The wall that separated room 108 and 109 had crumbled long ago, and after picking up the debris the two rooms became one. The walls were a sickly color yellow that was stained and dirty, the carpet floor was dark brown, so the dirt wasn't obvious. There were two window which luckily weren't cracked or broken which both had torn and stained light brown curtains to cover up. In the far-right corner of the room an old mattress with two dirty white pillows set with a three-legged table to the left. Multiple blankets scattered the floor around the bed, now no longer needed since winter is over and it was the middle of spring. On the other side of the room, multiple bags of chips, food cans, candy bars, and water bottles set on the floor. 

Walking over to the food, the girl picked up a bag of barbecue chips and two bottles of water. The girl than walked over to the bed before placing the candle down and sitting on the bed. The baby fox jumped onto the bed as well and made its way over to the second pillow before curling up on it and closing its eyes. 

"Night Kit." The girl said before glancing over at the table beside her bed. Four objects were sitting there, all clean and not from the hotel.

First was the revolver handgun; a handgun with a silver barrel and a white handle. Next to it was a katana handle; the handle being black while the handle wrap was white. Sitting next to the handle was a metal remote looking object; it was rectangle object that fit in her hand, in the center was a red button, and on one end there was two smooth metal spikes on it like a taser. The last object on the table was a black folder,  **"Experiment 881383"** was written in bold red letters on it.

Feeling her appetite leave her the young female placed the chip bag on the bed before reaching over and grabbing the folder. She stared at it for a while, she knew every word in the folder, every detail. Memorizing each word and picture that was in the one folder that was never meant to exist.

Finally, the girl opened the folder, rereading everything even know there wasn't a point.

 

_**Experiment 881383** _

_Gender - Female_

_Code Number - 881383_

_Objective - Winter Soldier_

_IQ - Super Genius, Photographic Memory_

_Super Serum - Test Number 403_

_Training Hand to Hand Combat - Pass_

_Gun Control - Pass_

_Hacking - Pass_

_Cover-ups - Pass_

_Murder - Failure_

_Enhance Strength - Failure_

_Enhance Healing - Failure_

_Manipulation Skill - Failure_

_Emotionless - Failure_

_Trigger - Failure_

_Obeying Commands - Failure_

_Complete Control - Failure_

_Missions Accomplished - 0_

_Experiment - Failure_

_Experiment 881383 - Obliterate_

_Experiment 881383 was created to be the perfect Winter Soldier. After so many failed experiments, we came up with a way to create the perfect soldier. Our previous experiments were either volunteers from our followers or those we deemed as worthy candidates. However, each experiment was in their adulthood and rejected the serum. We came up with the idea to inject the serum into the womb of a mother who was to give birth to a child. T_ _his way the serum would adapt into the womb and into the baby's system._

_Professor Juan Rex volunteered to be the host of the new born experiment and get DNA from a likely male candidate who would increase the likelihood of receiving an over exceptional IQ. After getting the DNA from the male counterpart, Professor Juan Rex became pregnant three weeks later. After weeks of development, we injected the first serum into the womb._

_We continued to inject the experiment with the test serum until the day of the birth. Professor Juan Rex became compromised after the birthing and was eliminated for treachery. The experiment was born female, a minor setback, but we continued the experiment progress. Placing the new born experiment into a induce coma, we place the experiment into an serum filled container tank._

_Experiment 881383 is placed into the tank and into a coma to reduce compromise behavior and allows us to shape experiment 881383 program. We educated 881383 with experiment 745932, Francis Bray. A replica experiment of the Scarlet Witch, Wanda Maximoff. We used 745932 to use his powers to enter the newborns mind to educate about the history of Hydra to everything today in the world. 745932 was soon labeled a failure after refusing to follow orders and was eliminated._

_881388 was finally awakened 14 years later, three months after the Ultron incident. The experiment at first seemed to be a_ success and because of the serum received a purple eye color trait, _but after running multiple tests the experiment showed no sign of inheriting any parts of the serum to be a super soldier. Later the experiments showed signs of resistance and human emotions. Becoming defiant and refusing to obey. The Trigger was placed inside the experiments head, but the experiment somehow has the ability to fight the trigger no matter how painful or strong we try to use it._

_Finally, during the Avengers Civil War, we decided that experiment 881383 was a complete failure despite having great fighting skills and high IQ. Experiment 881383 showed no sign of having the super serum, disobedient, and trigger failure. Experiment 881383 was declared a failure and is to be eradicated._

There were pictures of the new born baby inside the tank after first being born all the way up to the release date. Different tests results, notes and images of the tests were in the folder.

Sighing the girl closed the folder and placed it back on the table before lying back in bed. The girl stared at the ceiling before raising her hands to look at them. So many thoughts going through her head and so much unknown feeling.

Suddenly a weight on the girl's chest caused her to look down to see the little fox laying on her. Its little head resting on her boobs as it stared up at her with love shinning in its black innocent eyes.

Smiling softly the girl started petting the fox, giving a small huff of a laugh as it whined in pleasure in being petted. 

"It's only been a year and a half Kit. I've seen the world inside that stupid tank, but actually living in the real world is kind of strange. Plus, there are these strange things Kit, like my strength and my powers. I know that I didn't get them from the serum they injected into me. Also, that strange feeling I feel in my chest whenever I use them. Things are just so confusing, and it's not like I can go ask anyone for help. Not just for the lack of not knowing anyone but the fact those idiots Rangers or whatever made people fear those with powers. Oh well, that War thing has been over for a year and eight months now." The girl said before reaching for the blanket on the bed before covering her and Kit up. After that she reached over and grabbed the candle before blowing it out.

"Let's get some rest Kit." The girl said earning a small yip from Kit.

 

 

********************************************************************************************************************

 

**BOOM!**

 

Lavender eyes snapped open as the loud sound of something crashing into the building causing it to shake. Quickly shooting up from the bed with Kit jumping onto the girl's shoulders, the girl grabbed the gun from the table and silently made her way to the door.

Cracking it slightly, the girl peeked outside the door before opening it when she saw nothing. The crash sounded like it came from the sixth floor, which made them incredibly lucky that whatever caused the building to shake didn't cause it to collapse. Cautiously, the girl made her way to the staircase, going slow to make sure that there weren't any visible enemies around. She knew that Hydra thought she was dead, but they could have possibly found out she wasn't. If so they might be looking for her and just now found her home/hiding spot.

Reaching the sixth was difficult because of the burnt and chard areas, but she was able to get in. 

"Kit, away." The girl whispered, causing the fox to silently jump off her shoulders and run out of her sight.

If whatever crashed into the building was a threat, the girl wanted to make sure that the baby fox stayed out of harm's way. That was why she taught the little thing her command 'away'. Whenever she gave the command, the little fox no matter what it's doing would quickly hide out of sight until she gave the command to come out.

Slowing going farther into the hallway of the sixth floor, the girl kept her eyes and ears alert. She would not be taken in by a sneak attack.

Suddenly the girl spotted where the thing that caused the building to shake entered from. Just a few feet away, a burned brick fell from the new giant hole from whatever crashed into the building. It wasn't the only hole though, whatever crashed into the building seemed to enter through the building wall and continued through the guests' rooms.

The girl walked through the giant walls that were already damaged. Whatever crashed at least went through eight rooms. Finally, the girl reached the room where there seemed to be no other giant hole and froze at what she found.

Lying on the ground in a heap of burned beams and broken walls was a dented red and golden metal suit of... armor.

The girl blinked in shock, she seen that armor before. It was the armor that was pieced together to make the famous Iron Man suit, the suit that belonged to none other than Tony Stark. Tony Stark who sighed the Accords and listened to the people who were afraid, who fought the Rouge Avengers who believed themselves to be better than the people, who was critically hurt after being beaten by the two super soldiers after learning that one killed his parents and the other knew and didn't say anything.

Slowly, the girl made her way over to the heap of iron. There were many possibilities right now; the suit could be empty and somehow crashed into her building, Stark was inside the armor and was hurt, unconscious, or both, someone else could be in the armor and be like the second option, and so on.

The girl bent down to get a better look at the armor. If someone was inside the armor and was hurt than she couldn't just leave them, but on the other hand it could just be an empty suit. 

Sighing, the girl started pulling off the beams and broken wall before reaching out and started feeling along the iron body. If she was right, there had to be a hidden release switch that opened the armor. It took at least 20 minutes, but she finally found the switch and clicked it. The sound a metal scraping against metal filled the silent room causing the girl to wince. She hoped that the broken suit wouldn't cause damage to whoever was inside the suit if someone was in there. 

"Fuck." The girl muttered when the suit finally opened.

It was what she feared. Laying inside the armor, unconscious and obviously injured was none other than the legendary Tony Stark.

The man had a large cut on the right side of his head that was still bleeding. He had a large bruise on his left cheek and one even bigger on his neck. His body had minor cuts except for the one on his right arm. Blood was coming from underneath his shirt next to his ribs on his right side. His left wrist was swollen and red which was either a sprain or a broken bone. Those were just the visible injuries, she had no idea what kind he had under his clothes or if he had any internal damage.

Quickly the girl pulled up the man's shirt to look at the arc reactor that was in his chest. It was still glowing the soft blue which caused her to sigh in relief. Common since, the arc reactor needed to stay blue, if not he dies. She pulled the shirt back down than checked on his breathing, it was a little shallow but that was expected. She than felt around his neck before raising him a little off the ground to check his spine to make sure he had no damage to any of those areas. She didn't want to move him and risk paralyzing him.

Very carefully she got him out of the armor and put him over her shoulder. She was only a couple of inched shorter than him, so it wasn't that hard to carry him. Looking down at the broken armor she decided to come back for it once she was done with Stark. 

Walking quickly but carefully, the girl made her way back the way she came and couldn't help but be thankful she had good nighttime vision. She couldn't go through any of the doors like she wished she could. The doors were either blocked by other burned and chard things there were holes in the floor. When she made it to the steps that would lead her down the girl paused before giving a sharp whistle. 

"Kit, come." The girl called before continuing. The sound of small paws running up beside her and the small bark let her know that her fox was right next to her and was confused by the lack of shoulder to jump onto and the gain of an extra body of something it never seen before. The girl walked to her room before placing the man onto the mattress. Once she made sure he was on the bed properly, she took off his shirt, pants, shoes, and socks. A small sigh of relief came from the girl when she saw he had boxers on. She would deal with it if needed to, but she really was glad she didn't have to see the guy's junk.

Lighting the candle in the room to make the room lighter, the girl then looked at the little fox watching her in curiosity. 

"Kit go get the First Aid." The girl said, hearing a bark before pawed feet patted away.

She knew the little fox knew what she was saying. She taught him these commands for a reason, and he always did what she told him to. He was incredibly smart for a month-old year fox.

She traced his ribs first, to see if she could feel any broken ribs or damaged organs. There was a large bruise on his left side which meant some were probably bruised. She would have to clean the cut on the other side to get a better look, but the cut didn't seem to need stitches. Quickly walking over to the bottles of water, she picked up as many as she could before walking back over to the man.

Unscrewing the lid, the girl slowly poured the water on the cut on his head, washing the blood away and made sure to keep any water or blood from getting on his face. The cut was still slightly bleeding but she could get a better look now. This cut would need to be stitched; it was on the right side near his temple, it went vertically down until it almost reaches his cheek. 

The sound of running paws coming towards her caused the girl to look towards the door to see the little fox running back into the room with a First Aid Kit in its mouth. The box was almost as big as Kit itself which made the girl feel slightly regretful that she made the poor thing have to carry something that was probably really heavy for it to carry, but she would reward Kit with an extra snack to make up for it. 

"Thank you." The girl said, taking the box from the fox's mouth when it reached her before turning back to her patient. Her first aid kit was small, but she was sure she had everything she needed to treat his injuries.

She had rubber gloves, band-aids, cotton swabs, antibiotic ointment, gauze, scissors, pain medicine, needles, threads, clean rags, and a thermometer. 

Putting on the gloves to keep germs from getting into the open wounds, she picked up the water bottle and washed more of the blood away before drying it up with the clean rag until the bleeding stopped. Then she took a cotton swab and put some antibiotic ointment on it before cleaning the wound. Once the wound was all clean she picked up the thread and needle and prepared to stitch him up. She wished she had something to numb his head, but he was unconscious, so it should be okay. She did it quick but carefully, wanting to get it done in case he woke up. She finally put a piece of gauze over it for protection.

She then repeated the same process with the cut on his right arm. Cleaning and disinfecting it before sewing the skin back together and finally putting a gauze over it. The cut on his side wasn't deep but it did bleed a lot, a vain might have got nicked. She just cleaned and disinfected before putting the gauze on. 

Now that the major injuries were taken care of she could look at the rest. The bruising around his cheek and neck just needed to be cleaned off with cold water, but she only had warm, so she used that instead. She cleaned and disinfected the smaller cuts before putting band-aids on them. His wrist after being examined was just badly sprained. She wrapped a clean rag with warm water on around his wrist to try and sooth it before wrapping it with bandages. His back and legs were pretty bruised but there wasn't any bad injury. The only broken bone she could find was his left big toe. Thankfully, but kind of ironically.

She looked over her handy work and pretty much declared done. She couldn't really do anything else for him except give him some pain medicine when he woke up. Although there was a high chance that he had a concussion. She would deal with it when the time came.

Putting the medical supplies back into the kit except for the things she could no longer use, the girl than stood up before picking up a blanket and putting it over Stark. Deciding that this was all she could do for now, the girl turned around and headed towards the door.

"I'll be right back Kit, watch him for me okay." The girl said as she looked at the little fox who gave a small bark before jumping on the edge of the mattress and curled up.

Nodding once she then walked out the door towards the sixth floor. She had to pick up Stark's armor and bring it down to the room. Stark probably wouldn't like his armor even if ruined left alone and unprotected. Besides she had to get her gun, she didn't even realize that she dropped it when she was checking Stark to make sure he was alive.  

By the time she made it to the sixth floor the sound of something ringing caused her to stop in her tracks. The noise sounded like a cell phone ringing, but she didn't have a cell phone, and she didn't see a phone on Stark either.

Walking around and going through the holes in the walls, the girl reached the armor and frowned when the ringing sounded like it was coming from the armor. Looking inside, she only found broken bits of what was once a comfortable suit until she spotted a small device that looked like an ear piece. 

Picking the ear piece up she noticed whenever the armor rang, the small button on the ear piece would light up.

Shrugging, she put the ear piece on and clicked the button. At first, she could only hear static, but after a few seconds an Irish female voice could be heard.

 **"Boss I finally seemed to get through to you. Scans show the suit is disabled and unresponsive. Location device has gone off line and we can no longer see your location. Colonel Rhodes and Vision are here waiting to come to your aid when needed. Are you injured in any way Boss, since you are no longer in the suit I can't scan your health"?** The Irish woman asked, her voice sounding relieved yet concerned. 

"Sorry, but I'm not your boss." The girl said, feeling slightly bad that she had to tell the woman on the other line she wasn't her boss.

 **"Who are you, what have you done with the Boss."** The woman's voice grew cold before another voice came in.

"My name is Colonel James Rhodes, are you an enemy or a friend." The voice that came in was male and just as cold as the woman's voice if not colder. If what she read in the papers were true, this Rhodes was Stark's best friend or something.

"Well I'm not an enemy, I mean I don't have a reason to hurt him even more than he already is. But, if you think about it I'm not really a friend either since I never met him or you. Well I did meet him now but he's unconscious at the moment." The girl said, leaning back against part of the wall that wasn't that burned and stable.

The line was quiet for a second before the Colonel spoke again.

"What do you mean hurt and unconscious." His voice was tight, but she could hear the worry in his voice.

"He crashed into my building sir, in his armor and all but still caused a lot of damage. No bystanders got hurt I think since no one is really around and he would have to be flying to crash this high up. The armor was dented and powerless when I found him, and he was unconscious. I was able to get it off and took care of his injuries the best I could. I can't really get him to a hospital, it's too far to carry him, no one's around, I don't have a phone, no car, and I'm not sure how I got this thing to work really. I just pushed the button.... would you like an update on his injuries Colonel Rhodes?" She had to ask, she knew that hearing Stark injured must be worrisome.

"Yes, please I would be grateful if you would." The Colonel said his voice softening, now less worried about who Stark was with.

The girl reached down and picked up the Iron Man armor before picking up her gun lying right next to it. She had best walk and talk so she could get back to Stark in case he woke up.

"I made sure to clean and disinfect all his wounds so there will be less chance or infection. The cut on his head was deep and needed stitching, it went to his temple down to almost his cheek on the right side. He has bruises on his other cheek and neck and... really his whole body that should heal. He has a cut on his arm that needed stitching has well but those are the only two. That injury was on his right arm. His ribs are most likely bruised, I found a large bruise around his ribs on the left side. One his right a cut that bled quite a bit but seemed to only nick a vain. He seemed to have no internal injury as bleeding or damaged organs, but it would be best to get them checked professionally. I checked his neck and spine to make sure there was no damage to which seemed to be none. The arc reactor is still running, I saw no damage to the reactor which means there will be no worry about him dying from that area. The most damage he has is a broken big toe on his left foot. I do believe that he does have a concussion though." She went over everything she did, not wanting to leave anything out.

The line was silent for a moment, she knew that the Colonel and the Irish woman was mentally going through everything she just told them.

"Anything else?" The Colonel asked, concern in his voice.

"No sir, but there could be. I'm not a doctor and I could only work with what I know and what I had." She told him, as she reached her floor.

 **"Pardon my interruption Colonel Rhodes, but may I ask where the Boss location is at."** The woman asked, still sounding slightly on edge.

"Place doesn't really have an address, it's abandoned really. Look up burn down abandon hotel in Miami, Florida. Were in Miami by the way." The girl said, hearing a curse from the Colonel. 

"Right thank you I'll send Vision and Friday to pick him up, will he be fine for air travel?" The Colonel asked, before whispering something she couldn't hear to someone.

The girl thought about it as she reached her room and opened it, only to freeze in horror. 

Wide awake and sitting up was Tony Stark, wide awake and reading her file that was on the table even though he looked to be in pain.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!" The girl shouted dropping the armor and her gun as she stormed across the room and ripped the file out of the startled man's hands and smacked him upside the head with the folder as hard as she could, causing him to wince in pain.

"What's going on, is everything alright." The Colonel's voice called out, panic and worry echoing through the speaker.

"Never mind Colonel, the bastard is awake. Snooping through things he has no business going through but awake." The girl growled before taking the ear piece and all but shoved it in Stark's face.

Stark who was watching her silently took the ear piece and put it in before talking to the Colonel. She didn't listen, it was none of her business after all. Besides, she was too busy punching herself mentally for forgetting to hide the file. She was busy treating his wounds to think about the Hydra folder.

Walking out of the room, she grabbed a chair that was in the hall before bringing it back into the room and sitting it as far as she could from stark but remain close to the bed just in case. She grabbed an unopened bottle of water on the table and grabbed a few pain medicine tablets and placed them beside the water. Once done she walked over to the chair to sit down.

She just set down on the chair before Kit jumped onto her lap and started pawing at her chest. Giving a small smile, she started petting Kit who stopped pawing and curled up into a ball in her lap, content on getting what it wanted.

"White fox, their normally found in the Arctic." Stark spoke, causing the girl to look at him. 

She knew what he was doing, small talk. Get her comfortable so she would spill things he wanted to know. The only problem though is that he already knew about her being part of Hydra. She had no reason really to lie anyway, unless he tried to hurt Kit. It looked like he was done talking to the Colonel and took the medicine.

"A month old, no parents, poachers." She responded, bringing Kit a little closer to her who seemed to enjoy the closeness.

"I see, so... you a zombie." He asked, causing her to snort in amusement and she could see the mischief in his eyes.

"Not that I'm aware of. I don't crave human brains or whatever those shit creatures eat. Plus, I'm pretty sure I'm still breathing." She said, causing him to grin before it was replaced with a frown.

"Got a name?" Stark asked, causing the girl to shrug.

"Not that any data would say. Not in the system after all, Hydra wanted me to be a big secret after all." The girl said, causing Stark to frown even more.

"Didn't ask about data, just asked what you called yourself." He said, and she couldn't help but look at him.

The man in front of her was Iron Man, the man who supported the Accords, and the man who was said by the media to be nothing but an irrational fool with a bunch of money to throw away. She could tell the man was loud and talkative, he was just injured at the moment. Injured and finding a file about a Hydra experiment that should be erased by now. 

"Carmen. Carmen Lavay Lavender." Carmen said, earning a grin from Stark.

"Much better, I really didn't want to call you 881383. That's just a too long of a name." Stark said causing Carmen to huff.

"Yeah, I think I would have to whack you again, you nosy bastard." Carmen said, and Stark just clutched his heart with a dramatic gasp.

"But I'm a patient. Your supposed to treat me with love and compassion, and listen to my every command without batting an eyelash." Stark said causing Carmen to smirk at him.

"Good thing I'm not a doctor or nurse than." Carmen said causing Stark to pout.

"Care if I asked you something?" Stark asked, causing Carmen to raise an eyebrow.

"I have a feeling you would ask anyway. Shoot." Carmen said causing Stark to grin before it was replaced with a frown again.

"It says you were a failure and was to be killed. Yet your alive, and they haven't come for you." Stark said causing Carmen to sigh as she looked away from his and raised her hands to look at them.

"I was a failure, still am. At least as a Winter Soldier that is. For some reason their plan didn't work, and it should have if you think about it. But I didn't absorb the serum, I didn't become a super solider, and yet I was able to resist the trigger and have emotions, and feeling things when I shouldn't have. But that's not even the strangest part though, the strangest part is that I'm human." Carmen said and looked at Stark who blinked in confusion at her last statement.

"It was the day I was supposed to be eradicated, they were going to melt me down in acid to get rid of all evidence that I was created. I didn't want to die, I felt scared. I fought, I used everything those bastards ever taught me, and I used it against them. But, I was outnumbered. They pinned me to the ground, and I just felt scared when I couldn't get away. Then all of a sudden, I felt something inside of me break free, this strange kind of power. I could feel it, and I used it. All of a sudden, the people holding me down felt weightless, I was able to get them off me like it was nothing. My strength somehow became advanced, and the small cuts on my body just healed like they were never there. I though the serum was somehow just taking effect, but then I just felt angry. I hated them so much, what they did to me. Before I knew it, my hands started glowing like energy, not like the Scarlet Witch's powers but more like pure energy. I unleashed the power, and the whole base just.... boom." Carmen said looking at her hands in wonder.

"I didn't get hurt, but everyone else around me were dead. I killed them, all of them. I should feel sorry, but I don't. I escaped, and was found by an elderly couple who took me in. I didn't show them these things, I was afraid. The elderly woman gave me my first name, said it was her great grandmother's name. Lavay was from the old man, just said I looked like a Lavay. Their last name was Lavender, they gave me their last name until they both passed away six months later. I just wandered after that, and discovered different things about myself and these...powers. I have incredible strength, fast healing abilities, super speed that I can use only for a short time, this strange energy that I can summon, and for some reason the ability to tell when someone is lying. My skills at hand to hand and sword wielding has increased as well. I thought I was a mutant, but I was able to test my DNA. It says I'm completely 100% human." Carmen said glancing at Stark who stared at her in awe.

"Yeah that's some weird shit, but if you think about it your kind of like the ultimate bad ass woman this world has ever had." Stark said causing Carmen to smirk.

"In a way I guess. I can feel the strange power inside me whenever I use one of the powers of skills I was given. I started calling it the 'Energy Bond', because whenever I use it, I just feel complete. The feeling comes from here." Carmen said, pointing to the right side of her chest. 

"Strange, I thought it would be near your heart or something." Stark said as he looked at the spot Carmen pointed at but frowned when she smirked.

"It is at my heart. My heart is on the right, my organs are reversed." Carmen said and laughed when Stark's eyes widened in shock.

"Don't know why, I know rare cases have something like me but I'm having no problems what so ever." Carmen said and watched as Stark shook his head in disbelief. 

"You are full of surprises, and here I was thinking my day wasn't going to be exciting." Stark grinned which caused Carmen to raise an eyebrow at him but said nothing.

Carmen frowned when a though crossed her mind. Stark was off the phone, that meant that people were coming here at the hotel. It wasn't like she had a problem with other people, but right now things weren't really in the right circumstances to be meeting other people. Especially those who are under the Accords. Stark was fixing them, she knew that. But, until they become fixed she wanted to stay off the radar. The less people know about her, the better Hydra will never have the chance in finding her.

"Are they coming here." Carmen asked, sighing when Stark nodded.

I'm leaving then. I'll stay nearby to keep an eye on things, but I shouldn't be here when you friend comes to pick you up." Carmen said causing Stark to frown in disapproval.

"I have my reasons Stark, just like everyone else does. It's for the best right now that no one knows me." Carmen said, standing up with Kit in her arms and walked over towards the iron suit she left behind by the door. 

She picked up the gun before looking back at Stark.

"Take care." Carmen said before turning towards the door but froze when Stark called her name.

"Three months." Stark said causing Carmen to turn around to look at him in confusion.

"In two months the Accords will be fixed, a month later the Avengers are going to have an opening to join the Avengers as part time members as well as be part of their own team to help New York, like Spider Man. Other members of the Avengers are already looking for potential members, but it will be announced for anyone to try as long as they either have powers or some kind of training. Those who aren't chosen by the Avengers have the chance but it's less likely to happen. The ones we choose already pass the first test. I want you to come to the compound as my potential member." Stark said causing Carmen's eyes to widen as she gaped at him.

"You don't have to answer now. If you show up when the day of the opening starts then you're in, if you don't I'll have my answer. You can look at the New Accords online, I know you can find a way to look at them. Your like me, you're a genius. I want you, the world could benefit from you, and I think you would like it. I'll be waiting." Stark said, his voice the most serious she had heard from him the entire time.

Carmen stared at Stark for a long moment before turning around.

"Will see." Was all she said before walking out the door.

 

*************************************************************************************************************************************************************

_Dear Carmen_

_By the time you read this I'll already be gone. Of course, you would already know that because I'm not in your bed. It's pretty lumpy by the way. Anyway, see the shiny plastic pretty card, well that's my credit card you're going to use until the three months are up and the opening of the tryouts begin. No buts, if you send it back to me early I'll send it right back than who knows who would get it. It's payment my dear little mini me. Yes, Mini Me! Your like me when I was your age, and truthfully your acting like the age I am right now. Pretty cool if I don't say so myself. I'm still as cool as I was as a kid, yes, I'm amazing._

_Moving on, keep the card. Buy things you want, sleep in a fucking hotel already. That place reminds me of a horror movie special I watched where a person goes into an abandon building and gets chopped up into many tiny pieces._

_AARRGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_Oh look, you just scared me so bad I pissed myself. Bad mini me bad._

_So, if you do come to the tryouts you'll need some things. First, you'll need to stop by my favorite places, three to be exact. The first one is my dear friend Vivienne's place, then Sebastian's, and lastly Rosanna's place. Just tell them Tony sent you and show them the other card I gave you that has the feather on it. Yes feather, get over it I like feathers. They'll know what to do, the addresses are at the very bottom._

_Moving on again, if you do come you'll have to read the Accords and sign them. Also, there's this new thing we're working on called the Avenger Handbook. You'll have to read that as well and take a mini test mini me. You'll pass though, after all you take after me._

_You'll have to pass different challenges and so on, but you'll get more info when you come. The best thing for you to do is look up the other members info and see what you can learn, it's smarticles to your future teammates._

_Lastly, you'll have four people in charge of you. My Platypus that you know as Colonel Rhodes, the second command.... **me** , aren't you lucky, your Handler who you'll get more info later, and lastly the team leader of your special team._

_By the way, Platypus, Vision, Spider Man, Pep, and FRY are mad at you. They wanted to meet my hero who saved me in by dire of need and carried me to safety like prince charming carries his damsel away. So be prepared when you come._

_And I already can tell that you noticed the way I'm now saying that your coming.... well..... you have to._

_Please come and be my mini me. I promise I'll love and care for you and give you a place to use your sweet lovely mind. I want to brag that I found the perfect trainee, well you would be the second really. Spider Man is my pupil after all, but I need you too. Be my second pupil, and I don't mean for my eye._

_I hope to see you at opening._

_From your most favorite person in the whole wide world who you love and respect and plan to follow his pleases and come on tryouts._

_Tony Fucking Stark_

 

Carmen didn't know if she was laughing or growling at the letter that idiot of a genius wrote. Two hours she leaves and returns to this, a letter pretty much begging and bribing her to come to New York for the opening of the tryouts.

Well he wasn't really much bribing her, it was just his way of saying thank you. She could tell what he was doing a mile away, he was kind of obvious.

"Bastard I like my bed." Carmen huffed as she set the letter down on the table and finally fell back until her head rested against the new pillow she got. 

She had to change the mattress and some of the blankets. Stark's blood was all over them and she had no desire to sleep on gross and smelly wet and dry blood.

She looked at the card Stark gave her and sighed before placing that on the table as well. She wasn't going to buy whatever she wanted or spend the night at a hotel. It wasn't really her style to take money even if it was given to her. Sadly though, Carmen knew she would end up buying food. They couldn't continue living off chips for the rest of their lives.

Carmen frowned when she noticed the Hydra file was gone. Stark took it with him, that much was plain. The reason, no idea. It wasn't really a loss though, since she knew everything in it.

Thoughts of the tryouts crossed Carmen's mind. Stark really wanted her to come and tryout. The way he talked in his letter and when speaking to her proved that.

She just met the man and she already grew fond off him.

"Will see Stark, will see."


	2. Update

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a new chapter but a update. My computer crashed and I lost all my new chapters that I planned to post. I also lost most of the comments I had so those who commented don't think I deleted yours, I appreciate everything you tell me. Friend let me use his computer so I can post this update and let you know what's happening. I'm going to get a new computer soon so I'll be able to rewrite the chapters I lost. I plan to also change some things in the the first chapter, I like it but I think it could use some updates. If everything goes right, I should have the first chapter redone and the next two chapters up in a couple of days. 
> 
> Thanks for your support and staying with me.
> 
> Make sure to leave kudos and comments if you like the story.

 

 


	3. Update Again, Sorry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ok, I said by the end of January, but life happened and I had to postpone it. If I'm lucky, and I really need luck right now, the chapters should be uploaded in a couple days.

Sorry don't hate me!


End file.
